


Детка, снаружи холодно

by Saysly



Series: Mirror Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain Hydra, Christmas, Evil Steve, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Rimming, dick magic, vegan eggnog, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джек вспоминает, что на дворе Рождество, и всё катится кувырком. Праздничное продолжение Зеркала Жизни.





	1. Простой подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864896) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Вещь была очень маленькой. Безделушка, обнаруженная Джеком на задворках инопланетного рынка на окраине галактики. Круг с пятиконечной звездой, изготовленный из металлолома, оставшегося от корпуса чьего-то корабля. Он свисал с крепкой цепи, и Джек был уверен, что переплатил за него, чтобы Кроссбоунс ни говорил после того, как он перестал торговаться.

Джек посмотрел на часы. Он никогда не менял на них ни время, ни дату своего родного мира. На основной Земле было Рождество. Странное тоскливое чувство сжимало его внутренности, когда он думал о родителях. Они наверняка считают его мертвым. Оно и к лучшему, учитывая, что он помог уничтожить главную правительственную организацию.

Цепь струилась с его пальцев холодной волной. Он подтолкнул кулон Силой, заставил его вращаться. Положил в небольшой конверт из ярко раскрашенной бумаги и накарябал кривоватыми буквами СТИВ.

В коридоре что-то упало с грохотом.  
— И я встал с постели, только чтобы увидеть это, — пробормотал Джек. Он убрал подарок в карман.

— Я сказал, что его поднимать надо, держа за дно, а не за бока! — жаловался Капитан Джек. — Клянусь, просто невозможно нанять хороших помощников в наши дни. — Он в отчаянии вскинул руки в воздух.

— Ты нас не нанимал. Ты нас похитил, — проворчал Брок, посасывая ушибленные пальцы.

— Я _спас_ твою жалкую задницу. Я буду настаивать на этом, потому что ваш труд большего не стоит. Теперь постарайся не глотать эту хрень, иначе у тебя отрастет третье ухо.

Брок, по-прежнему держа пальцы во рту, прошипел:  
— Третье что?!

Капитан Джек начал собирать рассыпавшиеся части груза.  
— Эти штуки чертовски канцерогенные. — Брок сплюнул на пол и вытер рот, по его лицу растекалась паника. Капитан ухмыльнулся. — Для Ботанов.

Брок швырнул в его голову какой-то мусор, и Капитан Джек с легкостью увернулся.

— Вот что происходит, когда ты просишь мальчишку сделать мужскую работу, — произнес Стив из тени.

— Я не видел, чтобы ты вызвался в добровольцы. Я попросил о помощи Джанис, и она послала меня трахаться самому, а у меня нет на это времени, поэтому я позвал Брока. — Капитан Джек увернулся от еще одного снаряда. — Да хватит уже, ты, большой ребенок, не заставляй меня идти за помощью к Бьянке.

— Эй, Стив, — Джек поманил громилу пальцем.

Стив вышел на свет и навис над своим мужем.  
— Да, Персик?  
Он провел пальцами по шее Джека, накрывая его бородатый подбородок. Джек накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Счастливого Рождества. — Джек вложил подарок в руку Стива и чмокнул его в щеку. Потом зашагал прочь по коридору, прежде чем его пристроили к уборке. Стив держал крохотный сверток и молча смотрел в спину Джека широко распахнутыми глазами.

*

 _Однажды_ , подумал Джек, _я привыкну к тому, что меня заталкивают в темные коридоры и распластывают по стенам._ Вдоль его позвоночника пробежала волна трепета. Переборка за его спиной была холодной, он приоткрыл губы в ожидании хищного поцелуя благодарности. Через несколько мгновений, так ничего и не дождавшись, Джек открыл глаза.

Стив поднял кулон, медленно вращавшийся на цепи, и спросил:  
— Почему?

Джек дернул одним плечом, придавленный Стивом к переборке.  
— У нас дома сейчас Рождество, плюс-минус. Я увидел эту штуку и подумал о тебе. Тебе так и не удалось обзавестись щитом, так что я решил подарить его тебе. — Стив ослабил хватку на рубашке Джека. — Пожалуйста.

Джек разгладил складки на рубашке. Стив избегал встречаться с ним глазами.  
— Ты же получал раньше рождественские подарки, да? Мне не надо тебе рассказывать об этой концепции?

Стив пробормотал:  
— Конечно! Конечно, я получал подарки. Просто... это было давно.  
Он растерянно замолчал, и Джек пожалел его.

— Эй. Давай я помогу тебе с ним. — Джек застегнул замок на цепи. Стив с силой вдохнул, когда метал коснулся его кожи. — Вот. — Джек похлопал его по руке. — Веселого Рождества.

— У меня нет ничего для тебя.

Джек улыбнулся.  
— Мне ничего не нужно. Я, похоже, просто немного затосковал по дому, и увидел это, и оно мне понравилось, а ты все время нудишь, что ты единственный Стив Роджерс с ножом вместо щита, и я подумал... Я заговариваюсь, и ты должен что-то сказать. Стив, все в порядке. Я могу дарить тебе подарки на Рождество. Я люблю тебя.

— ...Я тоже тебя люблю. — Стив обнял Джека и спрятал лицо в изгиб его шеи. — Когда-нибудь я смогу показать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю.

— Имеешь в виду, что спасешь меня от неминуемой гибели? Что-нибудь такое героическое? Мы через это уже проходили, я обойдусь. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, этого достаточно. — Джек погладил Стива по мягким светлым волосам. В этих крупных руках было столько мощи, столько непередаваемой силы, но внутри он был ужасно хрупким и изголодавшимся.

— Этого никогда не бывает достаточно, — пробормотал Стив в кожу Джека, и они продолжили держать друг друга в темноте.

*

— Так, я имею сказать, и слова эти идут из самой глубины моего сердца, — Брок сел за стол в столовой рядом с Джеком. — Иди ты нахуй, Джек Роллинз. — Он растер лицо обеими руками и раздраженно вздохнул.

Джек уклончиво хмыкнул и слизал с ложки пайковую жижу. Расправил плечи и почувствовал сытое довольство от занывших на бедрах синяков в форме отпечатков пальцев, когда поерзал на сидении. Это был один из рисков обкатывания супер-солдата в качестве брыкающейся лошади.

— Ты поднял тему Рождества. Не подумав обо всех остальных, разумеется. А у меня _три_ женщины, которым я должен раздобыть подарки, три! — Брок поднял три пальца. — А на этом корыте нет даже нормальной кухни, чтобы я мог приготовить макаруны, или хотя бы сахарное печенье. Ронни хочет елку, а Джанис мурлычет рождественские гимны. Это катастрофа!

— Хреново быть тобой. — Джек пролевитировал пустой контейнер к утилизатору. Эта джедайская наука стала даваться ему легче после того, как Зимний перестал висеть у него над душой, каждый раз награждая страхом перед публикой. Теперь Зимний, вероятно, заполнял королевский сэндвич, между делом уничтожая драконов. — Бьянку устроит любой камень, если он будет достаточно блестящим. Детям ведь можно давать камни?

— Ну нет, ты мне поможешь. Ты перебросишь нас в мой идеальный дом. Там есть всё, что нужно, чтобы поразить моих дам. Я _запасливый_.

— Не думаю, что Джанис обрадуется пачке твоих фото с автографом или коробке кинковых порно-журналов.

— Не, это для Ронни. Я _не идиот._ Для Джанис я запланировал кое-что сногсшибательное. — Брок развернул стул Джека и опустился на колени меж его разведенных бедер. Он прошагал пальцами по шву ставших невероятно тесными брюк и постучал по молнии. — Все, что от тебя требуется, это немного _магии хуя._

— Я женатый человек, Брок, — возразил Джек.

Брок закатил глаза.  
— Это не секс. Это перемещение. Если хочешь самостоятельно передернуть, это тоже сгодится. — Он похлопал Джека по колену. — Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь трахнуть мое горло в память о старых добрых деньках.

_Во что превратилась моя жизнь?_

— Я тоже пойду, — произнес Стив, привычно являя себя в бессмысленной драматичности, заставив Брока вскрикнуть от удивления. Джек даже не моргнул.

— Перестань так делать! Ты меня до инфаркта так доведешь! — Брок уронил голову на бедро Джека. — У меня есть заначка налички, так что нам даже не придется никого грабить.

— Мы, вероятно, самые разыскиваемые преступники, ты об этом подумал? — Стив водил пальцами по волосам Джека, и тот льнул к его руке. — Это-то меня не беспокоит, но я должен присматривать за своим драгоценным Персиком.

Брок рассмеялся.  
— Просто кепку накинь. Может быть, наденешь что-то без надписи _Я НЕСУ СМЕРТЬ_. — Брок махнул рукой на черный тактический костюм Стива. — Набрось сверху веселенький рождественский свитер. Хо хо хо. Так, об этом я забочусь или ты? — Он щелкнул пальцем по бугру в штанах Джека, заставив того вздрогнуть.

— О, не стесняйся, в память о старых добрых деньках. — Стив наклонился и зашептал Джеку в ухо: — Мой славный мальчик заслуживает славных подарков. — У Джека пересохло во рту, и Брок споро расстегнул его молнию.

— Ладно, я буду думать о своем доме, а на тебе заклинание, Здоровяк. Джек, сиди и наслаждайся. — Брок провел языком широкую полосу вдоль по члену, а Стив накрыл подбородок Джека ладонью. Его муж, _боже, это до сих пор было так странно_ , прижимал голову Джека к своему телу и сжимал его плечо. Брок мог сосать его член, вытворяя что-то дьявольское своим языком, _черт, он совсем забыл, что Брок вытворял этим языком,_ но Стив заземлял его. Он был камнем, скалой, и Джек отдался удовольствию, заставившему его татуировку ослепительно засиять.

 _Они возвращались домой, в мир, где они раньше жили, обратно..._ Брок сглотнул вокруг него, и Джек охнул... Они падали... падали... падали...

*

— Однажды кто-нибудь откусит мне член во время приземления, — выдохнул Джек. Они прихватили с собой стул из столовой, и Джек растекся по нему в пост-оргазменной истоме. Они были в гостиной. В углу переливалась огнями елка.

Брок вытер рот ладонью и похлопал Джека по колену.  
— Отличная работа, Джек. Мы там где надо.

Стива нигде не было видно, но в этом не было ничего неожиданного. Джек заправился и застегнул ширинку.  
— Это твой дом? — Брок кивнул. — Мило. Мне нравятся эти мотивационные постеры с котиками.

Брок нахмурился на декор.  
— Какого хера здесь творится? Моя мебель на месте, но где все мои фотки и награды?

— Кажется, у меня есть ответ на это. — Стив стоял в дверях на кухню, держа человека со знакомым лицом. — Он пытался стукнуть меня костылями. — Это был Мёрфи, его лицо стало тоньше и покрылось крестообразными шрамами, но это был их Мёрфи. На нем был халат с узором из кошачьих лап. И он был жив!

— Коммандер. Агент Роллинз. Похоже, слухи о вашей смерти были сильно преувеличины. — Мёрфи покачал головой. — Ты не можешь забрать себе обратно это место. Я переделал всю сантехнику.

Брок с Джеком бросились к Мёрфи, и Стив отпустил его.  
— О, Мёрф, — нежно произнес Брок. — Я соскучился по твоей идиотской роже. — Брок не видел своего помощника с того дня, когда асгардская ведьма отправила его заклинанием в другую вселенную.

Мёрфи оглянулся на Джека.  
— Это наш Коммандер или двойник?

— Ты трогал мою кухню? Эти столешницы были из импортного мрамора! — Брок помог Мёрфи дойти до дивана.

Мёрфи рассмеялся.  
— Похоже, это ответ на мой вопрос. Я тоже рад тебя снова видеть. У тебя были героические похороны, если это имеет значение. — Он посмотрел уголком глаз на Стива. — Вы не возражаете передать мне мои костыли, Капитан Гидра, раз уж это из-за вас я вынужден ими пользоваться?

Выражение лица Стива было сложно прочитать в разноцветном блеске гирлянды, но он поднял костыли и аккуратно протянул их. Мёрфи уставился на него, удерживая взгляд, пока Стив не отвел глаза, ведя рукой по волосам. Из сумрака появился рыжий котенок и завился возле ног Стива. Тот наклонился и подобрал непочтительный комок шерсти. Котенок заурчал.  
— Интересная у тебя компания.

— О, ты, блядь, не представляешь! — Брок закатил глаза. Мёрфи приподнял бровь в ответ на ругань. — И я теперь могу материться. Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько мне промыли мои чертовы мозги, но теперь меня починили. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Я счастлив. По-настоящему. Мёрф, у меня есть _дочь!_ — Мёрфи удивленно моргнул, не переставая при этом наблюдать за Стивом и котенком.

— А это-то как произошло? — Мёрфи поднял руку. — Прежде чем устроим время историй, у меня там есть кувшин гоголь-моголя, и он мне понадобится. — Он многозначительно обратился к Стиву. — Вы не могли бы достать его из холодильника, Капитан Гидра? В шкафчике над тостером есть запасные стаканы.

Стив закусил нижнюю губу, опустил довольного котенка на мягкое кресло и ушел на кухню.

— Почему? Почему вы притащили с собой смертельно опасного насильника? — Мёрфи стиснул свои костыли до побелевших костяшек.

— Он _изменился_ , — решительно произнес Джек. — Он стал _героем_.

Мёрфи посмотрел на Брока, который пожал плечами, и Джеку захотелось врезать ему.  
— Ну, _герой_ — слишком сильное слово. И я знаю это, потому что был им. Но я привык к нему. Он полезный, и убивает теперь намного меньше.

Мёрфи расправил халат на искореженной ноге.  
— Я привык видеть его смеющееся лицо каждую ночь, когда засыпаю. Он взорвал мою машину, когда я пытался... Я думал, что он умер, и это было единственной вещью, позволявшей мне заснуть, даже несмотря на таблетки. А он не умер. — Мёрфи сжал пальцы на ткани. — Монстр вернулся, и я никогда снова не смогу спать.

На кухне зазвенело разбившееся стекло, и к тому моменту, как Джек влетел туда, внешняя дверь уже болталась на вырванных петлях.  
— Стив! — закричал Джек в клубившуюся метелью тьму. — Стив! — Джек звал его, пока не охрипло горло, но ветер уносил его крики прочь.

У него стучали зубы, когда он вернулся в дом. Брок подметал осколки, а Мёрфи прихлебывал гоголь-моголь, оперевшись на стойку.

— Он слышал это всё! — Джек пытался растереть онемевшие от холода руки.

— Отлично. — Мёрфи опустил стакан. — Теперь я хочу знать, какого хера тебя заботят чувства этого проклятого монстра?

В глазах Джека сверкнуло бешенство, разгоравшееся в его нутре, но, прежде чем он успел заговорить, вмешался Брок.  
— Я упоминал, что у меня теперь есть две дамы, которые считают меня замечательным, и при этом они являются женскими версиями меня и Джека? — Он хмыкнул, пытаясь ослабить напряжение. — То есть я в буквальном смысле трахаю сам себя. Это очень круто, они бы тебе понравились. Они не мирятся с моим дерьмом.

Мёрфи попытался осмыслить свежеполученную информацию, а Брок продолжил.  
— Да, эти параллельные вселенные — просто чума. Мы в данный момент базируемся на космическом корабле в далекой-далекой галактике, и мы можем путешествовать во времени. Но я бы не советовал это делать, потому что я по-королевски накосячил с нашей собственной, даже не думая об этом. Так что, если ты хочешь на кого-то злиться, то злись на меня. Это по моей вине ты вообще повстречал Капитана Сумасшедшие Штанишки.

— Не зови его так! — рявкнул Джек. — Его зовут Стив, и он там на холоде совсем один.

— Уверен, что тебе не нужно так о нем беспокоиться. Там нет ничего опаснее, чем он. Ты больше не похож на милого Джека Роллинза, которого я знал. Он отобрал что-то у тебя. Может быть, он и тебя сломал. — Мёрфи взял дрожащими пальцами свой стакан и, когда поднял его к губам, тот выскользнул. Джек даже не раздумывал, просто потянулся Силой, заставив стакан зависнуть в воздухе. Он пролевитировал стакан к стойке поворотом запястья, и опустил на гранит со стуком. Брок одобрительно присвистнул и опорожнил совок в урну. Мёрфи стоял с отвисшей от удивления челюстью.

— Он мой _муж_. И я его найду.


	2. Поворот судьбы

Джек подавился отвратительным веганским гоголь-моголем Мёрфи. Рома там было больше, чем любой другой жидкости, а Джек уже очень давно не пил ничего алкогольного. У него горело горло.

Рыжий котенок спал на кошачьем дереве за елкой. На каждой его лапе были белые носочки. Он похрапывал. Джек потер глаза.

— Так. Нажми на отверстие от сучка на мясной секции. Ага, вот он. Мой славный тайничок. — Брок ухмыльнулся. — Ну, один из них.

— Я нашел запас силиконовых штук, — признался Мёрфи. — Я пытался раздарить их. Но их никто не захотел брать, так что я отправил их на чердак. — Мёрфи поморщился. — Я был в перчатках.

Брок рассмеялся и похлопал Мёрфи по плечу.  
— Молодца. Теперь протяни руки. Сто, двести, иди к папочке… Триста тысяч налички не меченными купюрами. — В руках Мёрфи горой лежали толстые пачки банкнот.

— Где ты их взял?

— Обналичил кое-какие запасы. И часть мне дал Барнс, чтобы припрятать, когда мы еще были _голубками_. — Брок вздохнул. — Так что мне похуй, что будет с этими кровавыми деньгами.

— У меня есть… неоплаченные счета. Трудно жить в бессрочном отпуске. Оплата алиментов, содержание этого места. Я никогда не думал, что ты завещаешь его мне, это было мило.

— Алименты, да? — Брок покачал головой. — Жаль, я думал, что вы двое, детки, сумеете разрулить это.

Мёрфи облокотился на стойку.  
— Мы с Мерсье, как бы это, остались друзьями. Как-то так. Она принесла мне этого бездомного котенка, Мистера-В-Сапогах. Может быть, в ее сердце еще осталось немного любви. — Он разгладил лацкан своего нелепого халата.

Брок закусил губу и кивнул, потом откашлялся и сменил тему.  
— Давайте найдем Капитана Сумас… — Он прервался, увидев злой взгляд Джека. — Давайте найдем _Стива_ , прежде чем он успеет стать причиной международного конфликта. — Мёрфи опустил наличность на журнальный столик.

— Тебе нельзя выходить на улицу, — сказал он. — Ты мертвая знаменитость.

— Я могу загримироваться. — Брок подкрутил воображаемые усы.

— Нет. — Мёрфи покачал головой. — Ты не сможешь затонировать эти скулы. Ты будешь сидеть здесь на базе. Пойдем мы с Джеком, потому что мы не настолько красивые, как ты, Коммандер.

— Говори за себя, — проворчал Джек. — Я считаюсь весьма привлекательным в некоторых мирах. — Он поставил стакан на стойку, Брок ополоснул его и отправил в посудомойку, не отдавая в этом отчета. — Как мы его найдем?

— Прислушиваясь к крикам? — съязвил Брок. — Кажется, я уже говорил это раньше, нет? Однако это не стало менее правдивым. Куда может пойти дуться огромный супер-солдат с огромным супер-комплексом вины?

— В бар, — одновременно ответили Мёрфи с Джеком.

— Возьмем мою машину. — Мёрфи поковылял в свою комнату, и в Джеке заскреблась совесть от его вида.

— Я веду себя как эгоист, да? — пробормотал он Броку.

— Как последняя сука. Но, поскольку ты считаешь, что Стив того стоит, я на твоей стороне. Посмотри на это иначе: мы могли бы оказаться в мире с Судной ночью. — Брок поправил раму картины. — Мы не сражаемся с бронированным осьминогом. И тебя не трахает эльф. Это все вопрос точки зрения. — Он отступил на шаг и полюбовался своей работой. — Это все выравнивает.

— Эй, парни? — позвал Мёрфи. — Вы мой бумажник нигде не видели?

*

— Он украл мой бумажник. Я веду машину в отсутствие надлежащих документов, Джек, — ворчал Мёрфи, медленно двигаясь по дороге.

Джек смотрел в окно в поисках признаков беспорядков.  
— Если он воспользуется твоими кредитками, мы сможем отследить его покупки. — Снег, кружась, падал на землю, подсвечиваемый уличными фонарями. — А я _мертв_ , так что перестань волноваться о глупостях вроде твоих водительских прав.

Мёрфи, уставившись в лобовое стекло, отрегулировал обогреватель.  
— Твои родители восприняли это очень тяжело, Джек. Мне пришлось сообщить им.

Джек прикрыл горящие глаза.  
— Я на самом деле не хотел думать об этом. Я не уверен, что лучше: позволить им думать, что я погиб героем, или что я дрочу для прыжков между мирами со своим новым мужем.

Мёрфи выдавил улыбку и повернул направо.  
— Хорошо, что ты осознал себя. Ты себя несколько сдерживал. Хотя я и не могу одобрить твой выбор в мужчинах.

Джек хмыкнул.  
— Он спас мне жизнь больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать.

— Благодарность не является залогом долгосрочных отношений.

— Сказал разведенный мужчина, — огрызнулся Джек, тут же пожалев о своих словах. — Извини.

Мёрфи вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Джек. Ты счастлив?

Джек надолго задумался над его вопросом. Он думал о том, как Стив глядел на него, когда они просыпались вместе утром, как будто Джек был уникальной драгоценностью, и Стив боялся сломать его, просто слишком сильно подышав. Он думал о сломанном избитом юноше из многоквартирного дома в Бруклине. Он впился ногтями в ладонь. _Стив. Где ты?_ Слабый отклик раздался на краю его сознания, потянув в сторону...

— Налево, сворачивай налево, сейчас же! — воскликнул Джек, и Мёрфи вывернул руль. Они остановились перед баром с разбитым окном. Джек выскочил из машины и, не дожидаясь Мёрфи, бросился внутрь.

— Мы закрыты! — произнесла усталого вида девушка-бармен, подметая разбитое стекло. — Не можем прогреть это место, пока не прибьем фанеру.

— Тут случайно не было светловолосого мужчины? — Джек поднял руки. — Вот такого роста, с вот такенными плечами? Как фотомодель?

Девушка вздохнула.  
— Он представился Эбенезером.

Мёрфи закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Он платил наличностью?

Она приподняла бровь.  
— Ага. Оставил хорошие чаевые. А что?

— Сукин сын, он потратил мое пожертвование на приют животных, — проворчал Мёрфи, опираясь на костыль. — Что здесь случилось?

— Я уже рассказала все полиции. Спросите у них. — Она вернулась к подметанию. — Проваливайте отсюда.

Мёрфи кашлянул и поднял удостоверение Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Это вопрос национальной безопасности, мисс. — Джек кинул взгляд на документ. Мёрфи больше не состоял в Страйке. _Он был лучшим агентом. Теперь это было в прошлом. Наверное, это убивало его._ Джек подумал о крепком гоголь-моголе и пустом доме. Мерсье принесла ему _котенка_. Кого-то, о ком можно заботиться... Как это можно было исправить? Можно ли вообще это исправить?

— Он мой муж. Мы ужасно поссорились, и я должен найти его, ему нельзя бродить одному где попало, — взмолился Джек. — Это опасно.

Она вздохнула.  
— Мне лучше думается, когда я не подметаю. — Джек понял намек и забрал у нее швабру. Пока он подметал, она перечисляла события вечера. — Значит, сначала твой парень прозвенел досюда и уселся за стойкой.

— Прозвенел? — переспросил Мёрфи.

— Ага. На нем был один из этих идиотских рождественских свитеров, увешанных колокольчиками. И бейсболка с надписью: «ПОЦЕЛУЙ МЕНЯ, Я ИРЛАНДЕЦ». — Она пожала плечами. — Я, правда, рада, что он был в штанах. Порой люди, забредающие сюда, даже этим не утруждаются.  
  
— Короче, он уселся и заказал самое крепкое, что у нас есть, а потом пожаловался, что оно не действует. Он на деле выглядел трезвым как стеклышко. А потом начал спрашивать меня, что является наилучшим подарком для того, кого ты, — она изобразила в воздухе кавычки, цитируя: — _оставил калекой на всю жизнь._

— У меня, честно говоря, не нашлось на это ответа, и я хотела предложить ему просто купить открытку, но тут он встал. Он в мгновение ока превратился в самое ужасающее существо, которое я когда-либо видела. Даже в свитере с колокольчиками. Он схватил за шею того парня и буквально прорычал: «Я видел, как ты сыпанул что-то в напиток этой девушки». А парень начал отрицать это, а твой парень сказал: «Тогда сам пей. До последней капли». А тот _не стал._

Она растерла руки, передернувшись от воспоминания и от порыва холодного ветра, влетевшего в разбитое окно.  
— Он вышвырнул его в окно, как будто так и надо. Я думала, что он убил чувака, но твой парень типа наклонил голову на бок и сказал: «Он дышит и у него бьется сердце. Я больше не убиваю. Точнее, не так часто. Я не идеален».

— А потом он начал читать нотацию девушкам, что надо быть осмотрительнее, что не всегда рядом окажется готовый спасти их _герой_. А потом ушел, бормоча что-то про персики и котов и Брока Рамлоу? Он прозвенел наружу, и полиция не смогла его найти.

— Его сложно найти, когда он хочет побыть в одиночестве, — произнес Джек, сметая стекло в совок. Он сунул руку в карман и достал толстую пачку денег от Брока. — Этого должно хватить на покрытие ущерба.

Она с подозрением осмотрела деньги, но потом затолкала в свой карман.  
— Твой муж — опасный чувак. А ты тот чувак, которого он покалечил? — Она с жалостью посмотрела на Мёрфи.

— Один из, — ответил тот. — Приношу извинения за беспорядок.

Она заправила волосы за ухо и кинула взгляд на туфли, потом посмотрела вверх сквозь ресницы.  
— Мне стоит вернуть тебе деньги, ну, те, для приюта животных.

— Не волнуйся о них. Их можно заменить.

— Но ты должен позволить мне отплатить тогда, может быть, заглянешь, когда мы все починим, и позволишь купить тебе выпить, или угостить обедом?

Джек заскрипел зубами от досады; Стив уходил дальше и дальше с каждой минутой, однако ему не хотелось лишать Мёрфи этого шанса.

— Я Айзек, — Мёрфи распрямился и серьезно спросил: — Тебе нравится вегетарианская еда?

— Я Лора. И я обожаю вегетарианскую еду. — Она улыбнулась Мёрфи, и Джек заметил кошачью шерсть на ее штанах. Она написала свой телефон на обратной стороне подставки. Протянув ее Мёрфи, она сказала: — Удачи в поисках Эбенезера.

— Только мне, кажется, придется его поблагодарить, — произнес Мёрфи. — Никогда раньше не сталкивался с рождественскими чудесами.

Джек схватил его за локоть и потащил к двери, прежде чем он разрушил свой шанс, будучи _Мёрфи_.


	3. Он знает, что ты вёл себя плохо

Джек, закрыв глаза, пытался воспроизвести мысли, приведшие его в бар. В этот раз оказалось легче попасть в нужное состояние сознания, и Джек почти сразу почувствовал тягу в нужном направлении, как будто там повис знак: ТУДА.  
— Поверни налево. Теперь направо.  
Мёрфи выполнял его указания, и вскоре они выехали на место аварии. Стробоскопы скорой помощи окрашивали снег зловещими красными и синими цветами.

— Дерьмо, — сказал Мёрфи. Машина была искорежена, обмотана вокруг столба, и от обломков поднимался дым. — Хреново выглядит.

Джек выпрыгнул из машины и приблизился к сцене ДТП, всматриваясь в детали. Там было слишком мало крови для работы Стива. Тот любил брызги. Впечатляющее зрелище. Мёрфи прихромал к нему.

— Пожалуйста, не приближайтесь, — обратился к ним усталого вида коп.— Здесь множество оборванных электрических проводов. Жуткий бардак.

Мёрфи показал свое удостоверение.  
— Жертвы есть?

Коп скорчил гримасу.  
— Щ.И.Т. расследует теперь ДТП? Хотя без разницы. Нет. Этот деревенщина потерял контроль над управлением, бум! Все просто. Оба в порядке. Синяки, разбитые носы. Ничего серьезного. Чертово рождественское чудо.

Джек поскреб затылок и подошел к машине скорой помощи. Там сидела пожилая пара, замотанная в бинты и одеяла.

Зрачки женщины были невероятно расширены, она пробормотала:  
— Было скользко и мы потеряли управление и я думала что мы умрем потому что машина загорелась но нас спас ангел.

— Ангел? — переспросил Джек.

— Он оторвал двери голыми руками. Вытащил нас. — С благоговением в голосе произнес мужчина.

— Он сказал что-нибудь?

— Нет. Это же был ангел, правда? — спросила женщина, и Джек не посмел разрушить светившуюся на ее морщинистом лице надежду.

Он засунул руки в карманы и ответил:  
— Да, сегодня он был ангелом.  
Мужчина обнял ошеломленную жену и держал, пока она всхлипывала ему в плечо.

Вернувшись в машину, Мёрфи завел двигатель.  
— Что с ним происходит? Спасение людей не входит в его обычную программу поведения.  
Мёрфи растер ладони и подышал на них.

— Он пытается творить добро. Я устал повторять тебе, что он изменился. — Джек захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Благодаря силе твоего волшебного хера. Со всем уважением к твоему члену, я на это не куплюсь. — Мёрфи проверил слепое пятно машины и выехал на дорогу. Джек приподнял брови. — Прости, Джек. Он родился плохим.

— Неправда. Я знаю, я там был. До того, как Гидра им завладела, похитив его. Он был обычным парнем. — Джек вздохнул. — Мы с тобой делали ужасные вещи на службе Щ.И.Т.а, но мы сами выбрали этот путь. Мы добровольно поступили на службу. Он — нет.

— Ты отвратительно хорош, оправдывая его. Но он явно наслаждался своей работой, будучи Капитаном Гидрой. Тот искренний радостный смех, который я слышал, лежа в разбитой машине, я помню до сих пор. Такой же радостный, как у старого-доброго Санты. Все, что делает этот человек, порождает кошмары. Ты помнишь, что твой драгоценный Стив сделал с двойником Рамлоу? Рубцы от ремня? Ножевые раны? Изнасилование? — Брови Мёрфи сошлись в одну. — Ты это помнишь?

Джек отвернулся. Он вглядывался в снежную тьму, погрузившись в собственные болезненные воспоминания.  
— Я помню. Больше, чем ты знаешь.

Через несколько минут Мёрфи кашлянул.  
— Что случилось со вторым Рамлоу? Ты его еще видел когда-нибудь?

— Да. Он попал домой и получил то, что заслужил. — Джек не вдавался в подробности, ему не хотелось говорить об этой части своего прошлого.

— Он показался мне нормальным парнем. Он был плохим Броком Рамлоу?

Джек кивнул, потом пожал плечами.  
— У него были проблемы. Думаю, теперь он счастлив. Я... Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив.

Мёрфи фыркнул.  
— Хм. Ты хочешь, чтобы все были счастливы, только порой это невозможно. Может быть, тебе пора начать думать о том, что делает счастливым тебя. — Он бессознательно растер травмированное колено.

— Я уже. Стив делает меня счастливым. Если бы ты только смог увидеть это вместо того, чтобы ныть о нашем прошлом... — Джек закусил губу. — Для всех будет лучше, если мы его найдем.

— Я свяжусь с Броком. — Мёрфи набрал номер, и Брок сразу поднял трубку. Джек закрыл глаза и потянулся за своими чувствами. Он становился всё лучше в этом. Он прислонился головой к холодному стеклу.

Мёрфи отчитывался перед Броком.  
— Ага, он вытащил двух человек из горящей машины. Нет, он не убил их. Я знаю, знаю, я тоже удивился. Он был одет в бейсбольную кепку и рождественский свитер. — Мёрфи отодвинул телефон подальше от уха. — Ты закончил?

Он указал на телефон и сказал Джеку:  
— Он говорит, что именно это он предложил надеть Стиву в качестве шутливой маскировки. Да, мы будем на связи. Что ты делаешь? — Мёрфи поморщился и повесил трубку. — Он готовит для меня особое веганское печенье. По умолчанию, я полагаю. Назвал мои запасы несколькими ужасными именами. Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть, что он может теперь материться до посинения. Я продолжаю вздрагивать от каждого его БЛЯ. Он готовит, чтобы справиться со стрессом.

Много тел. Много сознаний. Приятные чувства. Музыка.

— Здесь где-нибудь поблизости концерта нет? — спросил Джек.

Мёрфи помахал в окно.  
— Там за большим деревом на городской площади. Ты что-то чувствуешь?

— Он там. Идем!

*

По улицам бродило множество людей, рассматривавших витрины и рождественские украшения. Джек пытался разглядеть Стива над толпой, вытянув шею, когда услышал крик:  
— Мой кошелек!

Карманник бросился бежать через толпу, но внезапно очень резко остановился. Он вбежал головой в грудь Стива и вырубился под перезвон колокольчиков. Стив, выглядевший едва раздраженным, потыкал вора ногой.

— Вы это видели?! — бормотали потрясенные свидетели, люди начали снимать происходящее на телефоны. Джек схватил Стива за локоть и потащил его обратно к машине. Широкие плечи у того поникли, как у ребенка, ждущего нагоняя.

— Это ты называешь конспирацией? — упрекнул Джек Стива, заталкивая на заднее сидение и залезая следом. Его захлестнула волна облегчения, и он почувствовал себя очень, очень уставшим. Он стукнулся головой о лампу. — Мёрфи купил просто кукольную машину, двигайся.

— Я даже не планировал этого. Он просто врезался в меня. Очко в пользу хороших парней. Хо хо хо, в его носок опустят уголь. Черт. Я не знаю, что я тут делаю. Мне куда проще, когда в меня кто-то стреляет, или надо убить дракона, или выпотрошить кого-то. Люди просто.... ужасно глупые. Но ты заботишься о них, а я забочусь о тебе, и значит, мне теперь приходится заботиться о глупых людях. Будешь ругать меня? — Стив выглянул в окно, смешной и жалкий в своем рождественском свитере.

— Я не смогу винить тебя сильнее, чем ты уже винишь себя. — Джек вздохнул. — И я не могу воспринимать тебя всерьез в этом свитере. Ты выглядишь как моя тетя Эдна. — Он взял Стива за руку и растер в ладонях. — Ты холодный.

— Холоднее, чем обычно? Я не заметил. Я не реагирую на холод. Плюс от хранения в глубокой заморозке, видимо. Мне нет здесь места. Это не мой дом. — Он позволил Джеку опереться на себя и обвил его за плечи. — Я не должен был убегать.

— Не могу сейчас спорить. Ты сделал много хорошего за сегодня. Мы шли по твоим следам. И на этот раз это не следы разрушения. — Джек похлопал его по ноге. — Я в тебя верю.

Стив зарылся носом в его волосы.  
— Вот поэтому я продолжаю бороться. Бороться с собой больше, чем с кем-либо еще. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, где я... я не знаю. Не буду мариноваться в этих сопливых сантиментах?

Мёрфи забрался на водительское место, завел двигатель и включил обогреватель. Он смотрел на Стива в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Ты хочешь расплатиться со мной? Ты хочешь прощения?

— Мне не нравится чувство вины. Оно неуютное. — Рука Стива крепче сжалась вокруг Джека.

— Ты напугал своего мужа до полусмерти. Сбежал, как впавший в истерику ребенок. Я не знаю, что он в тебе видит. — Глаза Мёрфи сузились. — Я могу предложить, что ты можешь для меня сделать.

— Назови, — слишком быстро и отчаянно произнес Стив.

— Сдайся. Заплати за свои преступления. Это просто.

— Я не могу это сделать. Я хотел помириться с тобой, потому что я забочусь о Джеке. А он по какой-то причине заботится о тебе. Я не знаю, почему, с тебя взять-то нечего. — Стив вскинул подбородок. — Я смогу прожить с виной, я не смогу жить без Джека.

Джек со злостью произнес:  
— Хватит, Мёрф. Перестань быть засранцем.

Мёрфи поскреб щетинистый подбородок.  
— Знаете, мы все еще вычищаем остатки Гидры.

— Любопытно, — с равнодушием произнес Стив.

— Было бы очень удобно, если бы кто-то, предположим, назвал нам места расположения их баз.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я предал организацию, создавшую меня? Ты хочешь, чтобы я уничтожил их планы, перерезал им глотки? — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Метафорически.

— Да. Хочу.

Стив улыбнулся во весь рот акульей ухмылкой.  
— Листочек найдется?


	4. Chapter 4

Дом был тих и не пах обещанной выпечкой.  
— Где Брок? — спросил Джек, топая ногами, чтобы сбить снег с ботинок. Тепло дома было восхитительным, а мерцание огней на елке навевало ностальгическую атмосферу.

Мёрфи поднял записку.  
— Ушел за покупками. — Он смял листок в руке. — Его узнают. Тупой придурок. Ты же знаешь, он был назван Самым Сексуальным Мужчиной…

— Трижды. — Стив стянул увешанный колокольчиками свитер. — У меня были все выпуски. Даже коллекционное издание. Хотя фигурки были не ахти. Очень легко ломались, потому что были из дешевого пластика. За исключением той, что была в золотом выпуске, та фигурка была отличной. — Рот Мёрфи изобразил беззвучную О, а Джек закатил глаза, вешая плащ на крючок. Стив посмотрел на свой нелепый свитер и слегка потряс его, чтобы услышать, как звенят колокольчики. — Я больше не одержим им. Я слишком хорошо его знаю. И я крестный отец Бьянки, его дочери. Я обучу ее метать ножи, когда она достаточно подрастет. К тому же она восприимчива к Силе, как Джек, так что, я думаю, она из меня вырежет все лишнее. Одаренная и упрямая.

Мёрфи поднял котенка и погладил.  
— Это _хорошо?_

— И Брок совсем не такой, каким я его считал. Оказалось, что я ждал не того парня, но в свою защиту могу сказать, что шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и на ожидание ушло семьдесят пять лет. — Стив провел ладонью по волосам. — У тебя есть пена для ванны?

— Да? — Мёрфи прижал котенка ближе. — В шкафчике под раковиной. — Стив отвернулся и ушел в сторону ванной, чернотой своего боевого костюма перебивая и поглощая свечение гирлянды. Мёрфи отпустил извивающегося котенка после того, как услышал звук захлопнувшейся двери.

Джек налил себе стакан веганского гоголь-моголя.  
— Мы путешествовали в прошлое, случайно.

— Ты упоминал это.

— Мы поломали временную линию. Болтал в основном Брок, а Стив, он был просто ребенком, разумеется, его перемкнуло на единственном человеке, проявившем к нему доброту. — Джек сделал глоток. — Этим и объясняется его одержимость. В любом случае, это уже не имеет значения.

— Ты не ревнуешь? — Мёрфи прислонился к стойке. — Брок весьма приятен для глаз.

— Неа. Брок бесповоротно под каблуком у Ронни и Джанис. Он, скорее всего, ушел за подарками для них. — Джек потянулся и отставил пустой стакан. — Пойду-ка проверю, как он там.

— Он принимает ванную, тебе не стоит… — начал Мёрфи и замер, увидев чертовски пошлый взгляд, брошенный Джеком в его сторону. — Разве что тебя это и заводит. Я пока проверю его информацию. Я немного сомневаюсь в ее правдивости.

— Он не врет. И они с Гидрой никогда друг друга не любили. — Джек ополоснул стакан. — Он даже может помочь тебе расправиться с ними.

— Это будет жутким зрелищем. — Мёрфи покачал головой. — Не забывай, ты мертв, и Брок тоже мертв. И твой любимый собирается потратить всю горячую воду, да?

— До последней капли.

*

Джек постучал по двери ванной и открыл ее. Приподнял удивленно брови и сказал:  
— Обычно люди включают воду, когда собираются принять ванную.

Стив был полностью одет, он сидел на крышке туалета, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
— Я просто наслаждаюсь зрелищем современной сантехники. Посмотри на этот блестящий хром, на керамическую плитку. Никогда не знаешь, как тебе не хватает чего-то, пока оно не пропадает.

Джек закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Я почувствовал то же самое, когда ты сбежал.

Стив обиженно вздохнул.  
— Ты только что сравнил меня с сантехникой? Я знаю, что мы не стесняемся друг друга, но серьезно? — Он вытянул перед собой длинные ноги. Взгляд Джека блуждал по идеальному телу Стива, смертоносному и упакованному в броню, подчеркивающую его широкие плечи и узкую талию.

Джек прислонился к раковине, по его губам поползла лукавая улыбка.  
— Помнишь, как мы в первый раз оказались в такой же ситуации, в мире Судной ночи?

Глаза Стива расширились и тут же прищурились, наполнившись концентрированной похотью.  
— Джеееек. Налей мне ванную, — проворковал он, и по спине Джека пробежало стадо мурашек. — Ты этого хочешь, Персик?

Джек кивнул и наклонился повернуть кран. Стив толкнул его под колени.  
— Ты как будто так и не научился прислуживать с прошлого раза. — Джек опустился на колени на коврик, его штаны уже стали теснее от возбуждения. Холодные пальцы погладили его по загривку, проследили линию горла и сжались на подбородке. — Вот умница, теперь не допускай больше ошибок, иначе я накажу тебя. — Стив провел большим пальцем по губам Джека, и тот лизнул его кончиком языка.

Стив усмехнулся.  
— Ты всегда такой дерзкий и такой охрененно красивый. Я хотел сломать тебя, но ты не ломаешься. Вместо тебя сломался я, и это не очень-то честно. Теперь, добавь _пузырьки_ , — приказал он, только легким румянцем на щеках выдавая собственные эмоции.

Джек налил полный колпачок пены и охнул, когда холодные пальцы Стива забрались под его рубашку и невесомо прошлись по его соскам.  
— Ты думал, я забыл? Думал, я не помню все те вещи, которые шептал в твое ухо той ночью? — Джек замотал головой, неспособный выдавить ничего кроме стона. — Глупыш.

Рука Стива скользнула под пояс Джека, и холодные пальцы обхватили его член, лаская горячую плоть уверенными знающими движениями.  
— Кто самый опасный человек в этом мире, Джек? — Стив прикусил мочку его уха. — Скажи мне.

— Т-ты! — Джек вжался спиной в Стива, толкаясь бедрами вверх в дразнящую хватку его руки.

— Нет. — Стив поцеловал его в висок. — _Ты_. Ты самый опасный человек в любом из миров, потому что я сделаю для тебя _что угодно._ Я твой. — Он всосал его мочку, потираясь за ухом Джека холодным кончиком носа.

Джеку хотелось расплакаться от ласк и усталости, но в горле клокотал смех, и он вцепился в руку Стива.  
— Ну, я думаю, это значит, что ты можешь снять свои проклятые ботинки.

— Давай не будем заходить так далеко, малыш. — Стив выпрямился. — Раздень меня.

Джек взял дыхание под контроль и начал подниматься, но Стив поставил ногу на его плечо и толкнул обратно вниз.  
— На коленях, малыш. Ты чертовски хорошо там смотришься.

Джек наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, и подполз к Стиву. Взявшись за шнурки на его ботинках, он постарался не вспоминать о покрывавшей их в тот раз крови. Стив гладил его по голове, пока он возился со шнурками; от возбуждения и нетерпения его пальцы стали неуклюжими. Он разочарованно заскулил. Стив наклонился и приподнял пальцем его за подбородок.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу отказать тебе в том, что ты хочешь, когда ты умоляешь меня об этом. Давай, Персик, я хочу услышать твои мольбы. Покажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь.

Джек зажмурился и затараторил, возбуждение мешало слова в абсолютный беспорядок.  
— Я ужасно тебя хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в своем костюме. Хочу, чтобы заставил прочувствовать это, чтобы заставил почувствовать себя маленьким и беспомощным и оглушенным, как будто ты можешь сломать меня пополам, но не станешь, потому что не хочешь? Я не знаю, просто _используй_ меня. Я устал, и я ужасно рад, что мы тебя отыскали, и ты бесишь меня, и я не хочу этого никаким другим образом…  
Джек почувствовал прикосновение к губам головки члена Стива, солоноватого и более теплого, чем все остальное тело. Он открыл рот и позволил члену скользнуть так глубоко, что едва не подавился.

— Будет лучше, если я использую твой рот для чего-то более полезного, пока ты не довел нашего доброго хозяина до инфаркта. — Стив проследил пальцем переносицу Джека, словно пытаясь запомнить его сенсорной памятью. — Я дам тебе все, о чем ты просишь. Я даже попытаюсь стать человеком, достойным твоей привязанности.

Джек отстранился, позволяя струйке слюны повиснуть на его подбородке серебристым серпантином.  
— Ты идиот. Ты уже достоин. Почему ты никак не можешь поверить в то, что я говорю? Как кто-то настолько совершенный и превосходящий всех людей может иметь такой огромный комплекс неполноценности?

Стив пожал плечами, мазнув членом по губам Джека.  
— Ты должен продолжить работать надо мной. _В буквальном смысле._ Этот член сам себе не отсосет, Персик.

Джек улыбнулся.  
— Я не знаю, ты чертовски гибкий и изворотливый. Готов поспорить, ты можешь сам с этим справиться. — Он широко лизнул головку. — Готов поспорить, ты это уже делал. Долгими одинокими ночами, когда компанию тебе составляла только твоя коллекция? — поддразнил он. — Готов поспорить, тебе стало любопытно и ты накрыл своими розовыми губками собственный член…

Джек вскрикнул, когда Стив поднял его с пола под плечами, держа в воздухе с той же легкостью, что и котенка. В его голубых глазах блеснуло озорство, он наклонил голову набок и перевернул Джека как оладушек. Джек услышал звук разрываемых по шву штанов, которые Стив тут же стянул вниз по его бедрам. Коврик на полу грубо ткнулся ему в лицо, когда Стив вжал его в пол, надавив ладонью между лопатками.

Джек расслабленно растекся под рукой Стива и облегченно выдохнул.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — пробормотал он в полиэстер, но Стив не ответил, потому что его рот уже был занят непотребством. Татуировка Джека начала светиться.

Разумеется, именно этот момент выбрал Брок, чтобы распахнуть дверь в ванную.  
— Вы, засранцы, не смейте оставлять меня здесь, я еще не подготовил подарки! — Он ткнул в них пальцем. — Убери свое лицо от его дырки немедленно, я не собираюсь торчать здесь! — На нем была надета рубашка с надписью «Права животных». Она была с блёстками. Его волосы были разделены на пробор и прилизаны. Он выглядел нелепо. Это была отличная маскировка.

Джек выставил ему средний палец, а Стив хмыкнул в его чувствительную кожу, а потом сотворил нечто дьявольское языком. Брок поморщился и скрестил руки на груди, встав в позу разочарованного отца.  
— Мёрфи там скоро умрет от смущения. Он весь покрылся красными пятнами. Думаю, вы сломали ему мозг.

— Если мне не дадут здесь закончить, я сломаю что-нибудь еще, — пригрозил Стив с громким всхлюпом. — Ты понял, _Коммандер?_

Брок вскинул руки.  
— Только не прыгайте никуда. Это все, о чем я прошу. Иначе вам придется иметь дело с Джанис, которая не получит свое шоколадное печенье, о котором она мечтала с тех пор, как мы перебрались на Гидру.

— Чувак! — взвыл Джек. — Просто свали уже! — Холодные пальцы Стива, сжимавшие его яйца, сильно мешали связно думать. — Не прыгнем!

Брок раздраженно выдохнул и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Мммммм, — заурчал Стив и прикусил Джека за ягодицу, пожевывая кожу. — Ты лучше печенек. Слаще. Смотри, как ты легко мне открываешься. Я проглочу тебя, любовь моя. Ты был создан для моего члена, такой влажный и гладкий…

За дверью начала играть рождественская музыка. Джек начал смеяться.  
— В Рождестве совершенно ничего сексуального. Ты знаешь это, да? Это хуёвый ход с их стороны.

— Ну, я не знаю. — Стив дернул его вверх и опустил на свой член. — Зато ты теперь можешь шуметь сколько пожелаешь, дорогой. _Хо, хо, хо..._


	5. Chapter 5

Джек сидел на краю гостевой кровати, обернутый в одно полотенце вокруг бедер, и вытирал волосы. Брок, видимо, обожал мягкие полотенца, потому что у него их было куда больше, чем один человек вообще мог использовать. Стив был в душе, Джек через коридор слышал его довольное насвистывание.

Мёрфи постучал по дверной раме.  
— Ты в приличном виде?

Джек качнул головой и шутливо отозвался:  
— Никогда. Как дела? Информация подтвердилась?

— Они нашли базу. Я, честно, не ожидал... — Джек встал и положил влажное полотенце в корзину с грязным бельем. Глаза Мёрфи прищурились и он подковылял к Джеку. — Что за хрень с тобой случилась?

Джек растерялся.  
— Что? Я в порядке. Это асгардская татуировка. Я, правда, не хотел бы носить ее на пояснице, как неудачный результат пьяного загула.

— Нет. Эти. — Мёрфи указал на звезды и буквы, вырезанные на его коже. Он выглядел больным, и Джек в замешательстве растер загривок.

— О. Ну, как бы. Другой Рамлоу написал на мне свое имя, словно я был школьной доской. Кровотечение остановилось еще в первый прыжок, теперь они только чешутся иногда, но Капитан Джек дал мне мазь, которая, по ходу, на деле работает, хотя и воняет как говно банты... — Джек натянул рубашку и улыбнулся с фальшивой бодростью. Он не стал объяснять происхождение звезд на плечах. Судя по выражению лица Мёрфи, в этом не было необходимости. — Честно, я в порядке. Тебе не нужно волноваться за меня, Мёрф. Я в порядке.

Мёрфи пожевал губы и через некоторое время кивнул.  
— Отдохни. Брок полуночничает на кухне и, поверь мне, не стоит вставать у него на пути. — Мёрфи хлопнул Джека по плечу. — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

Джек пожал плечами, скидывая ладонь Мёрфи.  
— Конечно. Мы нашли Стива, разобрались с агентами Гидры, нашли тебе девушку, а мне пообещали печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Я на самом деле рад, что мы вернулись, я скучал по тебе. — _Пожалуйста, перестань смотреть на меня так, будто я сейчас рассыплюсь на осколки._ — Я счастлив. — Он погасил свет.

Мёрфи вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Джек забрался в постель и натянул одеяло на уши.

Ему приснилось, что он слышит какие-то крики. Это был сон. Он был в безопасности и в тепле. Стив был рядом, и никто не мог его обидеть. Безопасно и тепло.

Стив забрался к нему в постель, прижимая к себе прежде, чем Джек мог отползти от его холодной кожи. Стив зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Джека и обнял.  
— Тсс. Спи дальше.

— Штотысделал? — сонно пробормотал Джек. — Слышал крики.

— О, я просто придумал, как все исправить. Теперь засыпай, разве что ты улегся в постель голышом не просто так? — Джек покачал головой.

_В конце все будет хорошо._

*

 _Кофе_. Восхитительный кофе. Джеку пришлось попрощаться с ним после фиаско в мире кофеен, потому что он не существовал в других мирах, куда их заносило. Он сжал в пальцах чашку и глубоко вдохнул аромат.  
— Ох, как я по тебе скучал, детка. Мы можем взять с собой немного? Мешок, например?

Мёрфи улыбнулся ему со своего конца дивана.  
— Это дешевая смесь из супермаркета. Забирай весь пакет. Мне нравится мой соевый латте. Как ты их обзывал?

— Жидкий диабет. Я удивлен, что ты еще не растерял все зубы. — Джек сделал глоток. — Мы живем на космическом корабле, который может летать со скоростью быстрее световой и прыгать от планеты к планете, а я поливаю слезами чашку дешевого кофе.

— На что это похоже? Космическое путешествие?

— Ну, корабль у нас просто дыра. Контрабандистский грузовик, забитый нелегальным товаром. На нем всегда до странности пахнет аммиаком, когда приходит пора менять воздухоочистители. А в качестве еды липкая жижа, которую, я почти уверен, ты бы оценил. Но миры чертовски красивые, наполненные жизнью, повсюду инопланетяне. Кажется, Капитан Джек всем должен денег. — Джек рассмеялся. — Это не плохая жизнь, в самом деле.

— Ты не обязан возвращаться. Ты можешь остаться. Щ.И.Т. защитит тебя. Теперь всё по-другому. Подумай об этом. — Гирлянда мерцала на ёлке, и Джек обдумывал свою прежнюю жизнь, пока допивал кофе.

— Ты мог бы пойти с нами, Мёрф. Посетить новые неведомые миры.

Стив вошел в гостиную, его черный боевой костюм был вычищен и высушен. Мёрфи кинул на него взгляд и покачал головой.  
— Неа. Нет, спасибо.

— Я, Брок Рамлоу, официально создал наилучшие рождественские подарки. — Он в триумфе поднял над головой пластиковый контейнер. — Они попробуют мои печенья и _расплачутся_. Расплачутся от радости! — Его глаза обрамляли темные круги из-за недостатка сна, но улыбка тянулась от уха до уха. — Я упаковал все так, что бы было безопасно прыгать, спасибо, что не выбросил мой старый рюкзак.

— Не за что. — Мёрфи спросил: — Ты оставил для меня что-нибудь?

— Пффф. Конечно. Веганское, не забудь взять с собой вечером на свидание. — Брок поиграл бровями.

— Подожди, что? Свидание? — Джек удивился. — Она уже тебе написала?

— Я встречаюсь с Лорой после того, как Мерсье заберет Мистера-в-Сапогах. У него свидание с ветеринаром. — Мёрфи покраснел. — Сложно напортачить за кофе. — Он помахал телефоном и убрал его в карман.

— Ммм. Кофе. Нет ничего, с чем он не способен справиться. — Джек поднял чашку. — Еще?

— Боже, налей себе сам! — ругнулся Брок, став вспыльчивым и резким от недостатка сна. — Не заставляй человека с поврежденной ногой прислуживать тебе.

Мёрфи встал, забрал у Джека кружку и демонстративно захромал на кухню.  
— Когда-то это было твоим домом, Брок. Когда-то ты был моим командиром. Чувствуешь общее в этих словах?

— Да, прости. Я переборщил. Слишком много сахара и энергетиков. Я купил вам пачку новой смазки, озабоченные недоумки. А Ронни просто влюбиться в страпон, который я нашел в личной коллекции — наверное, тебе не стоило это слышать. — Мёрфи показал ему большой палец. — Ладно. Ладно. Больше никаких сексуальных подробностей. Я, правда, рад, что ты их не выкинул.

— Только потому, что я не нашел эту коробку, — ответил Мёрфи.

— Понял. Пойду закончу с уборкой, кухня выглядит как поле боя.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — произнес Стив с другой стороны комнаты. Мёрфи и Стив долгое время удерживали взгляды друг друга. Стив первым отвел глаза и прошел на кухню мимо Брока. — Тащи сюда свою задницу, сынок. У нас куча работы.

*

— Персик. Пора идти, — прошептал ему в ухо медовый голос, к виску прижался нежный поцелуй. Джек, видимо, задремал на диване, уставший, несмотря на кофейный запой. Он выпрямился и потянулся, сталкивая заснувшего у него на груди рыжего котенка, протестующе замяукавшего.

— Прости, — извинился Джек перед комком шерсти, пока тот шагал к елке. — Так как мы это делаем? Может, я просто подрочу, пока ты будешь произносить заклинание?

Брок закрепил рюкзак на спине и нежно похлопал. У Стива на лице было странное выражение, быстро исчезнувшее, как только он заметил, что Джек смотрит на него.

— Да. Годится. — Стив протянул руку и помог Джеку встать на ноги. Затем обратился к Мёрфи с очень официальным тоном: — Благодарю за гостеприимство. — Мёрфи коротко кивнул в ответ.

— Ты в первый раз кого-то благодаришь? — Брок поскреб щетину на подбородке. — Странно. Наверное, дело в празднике. Ты останешься посмотреть за магией хуя, Мёрф?

— Ну, я не так часто сталкиваюсь с путешествиями сквозь время и пространство, так что да. Любопытство и все такое. — Мёрфи скрестил руки на груди в ожидании. — Тебе всегда здесь рады, помни об этом. — Джек почувствовал, что это адресовано исключительно к нему, и опустил взгляд в пол.

— Счастливого Рождества, Мёрфи, — сказал Брок своему бывшему заму и притянул в медвежьи объятия. — Не избавляйся больше от моих вещей.

— Не могу пообещать. Береги себя, Брок. — Мёрфи обнял его в ответ. — Будь счастлив, Джек.

Брок ухватился за петлю для путешествий на жилете Джека, и Стив повторил за ним.

_Всего лишь обычный прыжок. Обратно на Гидру. Домой._

Джек сунул руку в штаны и быстро поднял член. Было немного стыдно, с какой легкостью он теперь это делал, но он закрыл глаза, и татуировка начала светиться, пробираясь под веки. Прямо перед оргазмом Джек почувствовал, как Стив шевельнулся, но было слишком поздно останавливаться, и они падали... падали... падали...

*

Один вдох наполненного аммиаком воздуха — и Джек сразу узнал, куда они попали.  
— Дом, милый дом. Мне пора заменить фильтры в воздухоочистителе. — Он вытер заляпанную спермой ладонь о грязные штаны. — Одно из моих лучших приземлений, я думаю. — Они были в порно-зале Капитана Джека. С ковром с необычными пятнами.

— Кажется, я сел на печенья. Вот же гребаный ты нахер! — Брок ругался, пока проверял содержимое рюкзака, не обращая внимания на окружение. Он вытянул коробку, открыл и с облегчением прижал к груди. — Слава богу, мои макаруны выжили.

Стив сидел на красном диване, глядя на что-то за ним. Его довольная ухмылка наводила ужас.

— Стив. Что ты сделал? — спросил Джек, не желая знать ответ.

— Счастливого Рождества, Джек. — Стив устроил подбородок на спинку дивана. Джек посмотрел за него и ахнул. На полу без сознания лежал _Мёрфи_. Стив погладил Джека по загривку, как котенка. — Сказал же, Персик, я все исправлю.


	6. Chapter 6

— Так держать, Капитан Сумасшедшие Штанишки. — Брок проверил пульс Мёрфи и отвел волосы с его лба. — Уверен, у тебя есть абсолютно разумное объяснение этого идиотизма.

Джек не мог сформулировать связного предложения, разевая рот, как выброшенная на берег форель. Стив похлопал его по спине и откинулся на подлокотник.  
— Конечно, есть. Вы же оба беспокоитесь об этом нелепом человеке, верно?

— Глупый вопрос. — Брок кинул сердитый взгляд. — Переходи к сути.

— Почему я забрал его сюда? Да ладно. Я знаю, что вы оба умнее, чем кажитесь. Посмотри на его раны. Посмотри на его ногу. В том мире его никто не починит. А тут? — Стив развел руки. — Давайте, догоняйте.

— Автодок, — выдохнул Джек. _Почему он об этом не подумал? Если это сработало на промытых мозгах Брока и на ужасных ожогах Рамлоу…_ — Это сработает. Это поможет Мёрфи.

Стив с самодовольным видом сложил руки.  
— И он не хочет быть джедаем, так что нам нет нужды беспокоиться об этом побочном эффекте. Видите? Идеальный план. Хотя мне пришлось его вырубить, он извивался. — Стив щелкнул пальцем, и рука Джека на автомате взлетела к лицу. Когда-то давным-давно Стив таким движением сломал ему нос. В захудалом домике посреди леса. В первую ночь, когда они познакомились, запятнав всё кровью Джека. С лица Стива стекло всё самодовольство. Он тоже вспомнил.

— Ты знаешь, что Хакс назначил награду за наши головы? В то же мгновение, как мы приземлимся на одну из планет под управлением Галактического Ордена, нас окружат солдаты. Он до хрена взбесился из-за порно-записи, похищения его питомца-ситха и вашего побега с помощью волшебного хера Джека. Поэтому мы торчим на окраине Внешнего Кольца, подбирая мусор и работая наемниками. Ты помнишь об этом, не так ли? — Брок растер лицо. — Помнишь же?

— Мы с Джеком можем убраться оттуда. Это же только нога, ему не нужно делать клизму всего мозга, как тебе. Быстро садимся, лечимся и сваливаем. И я думаю, что Капитан Джек должен мне проценты за фильм, в котором я играл. Огромную сумму.

Сквозь помехи заскрипело радио:  
— Мы не обсуждали это, Роджерс, — вмешался в разговор Капитан Джек.

Стив поскреб подбородок.  
— Я оставил тебя в живых, так? Считай это соглашением касательно твоего долга. Или ты предпочтешь быть выброшенным в открытый космос? — Он нежно улыбнулся Джеку и протянул руку, чтобы положить ладонь ему на колено. — Это тебе решать, разумеется.

— ...Ладно. Просто запишите на мой счет, почему нет? Продолжайте тащить домой бездомных в надежде, что я возьму на себя заботу о них. Вы просто неблагодарные сопляки. — Раздался звук чего-то брошенного. — И повидайтесь со своими девчонками, они ужасно ко мне относились, пока вас не было.

Голос Кроссбоунса добавил:  
— Они заставили его прибраться. Весь кормовой отсек. Выглядит _потрясающе_. С возвращением, парни. Новенький довольно милый, напоминает мне какого-то исторического персонажа. Странно, что его зовут как векто-монстра.

— Я останусь с ним, — сказал Брок, спихивая их с дивана и затаскивая на него Мёрфи. Накрыв его своей курткой, он потер глаза. — Когда он очнется, он будет чертовски на тебя разозлен.

— Я могу остаться. Я думал, ты хочешь вручить подарки… — начал Джек, но Брок остановил его резким взглядом.

— Есть вещи поважнее. Мёрфи мне как семья. Я думал, что и для тебя тоже.

— Эй, Джек не имел никакого отношения к моему плану, — вмешался Стив. — Я один разработал концепцию и исполнение. Это подарок. Благословение. Я предлагаю ему обратно его жизнь полноценным человеком.

— Ага, но я почему-то не сомневаюсь, что Мёрф отнесется к этому как к нападению и похищению с перемещением в чертов параллельный мир! Ты очень сильный парень, Стив, я думал, что ты способен выдержать немного вины. Теперь выметайтесь отсюда, пока я не сказал что-то, о чем мы все потом будем жалеть.

— Я просто пытался поступить правильно, — ожесточенно бормотал Стив, идя с Джеком к жилым каютам. — Я думал… я думал… — Его широкие плечи опустились со вздохом. — Быть хорошим сложно.

Джек против воли улыбнулся.  
— Я понимаю. Правда. Но тебе стоит делиться своими планами со мной до того, как ты претворишь их в жизнь.

— Ты любишь делать мне сюрпризы. Я думал, тебе понравится получить один в ответ.

— Ну, да, это стало сюрпризом. Но… Я понимаю.

— Правда?

— Да. Я сделал то же самое с Рамлоу. Притащил его сюда, вылечил против воли. Я не могу по-настоящему винить тебя в этом. Но Мёрфи может. И будет. И ты выслушаешь каждое его слово. — Джек покачал пальцем перед лицом Стива, и тот щелкнул зубами, как щенок, пытаясь укусить его. — Понял?

— Мы вернем его сразу после лечения. У него даже не будет шанса поблагодарить меня за другой подарок.

— Какой подарок? — Джек остановился как вкопанный.

— Блокнот со всем, что я смог вспомнить о Гидре. Координаты баз, коды, секретные планы, двойные агенты. Множество информации, уйма деталей. — Стив сиял, бесконечно гордый собой. — Он смог бы раздобыть больше информации, только если бы сам был агентом Гидры.

— Ох, Стив, — устало вздохнул Джек. — Если Щ.И.Т. найдет эти записи, именно так они и подумают.

— О. — Стив опустил взгляд на свои ботинки. — Наверное, я действительно полностью разрушил его жизнь в конце концов. — Он пнул стул через всю каюту и вышел в коридор. Джек услышал его голос, разнесший эхом ругательство. Что-то зазвенело, пока Стив разбирался со своими чувствами в привычной ему манере. Джек хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

Затрещал интерком.  
— Мёрфи очнулся, — сказал Брок. — Возвращайтесь.

Джек бросился в гостиную, где опустился на колени перед красным диваном.  
— Эй, Мёрф, ты знаешь, где ты?

Глаза Мёрфи были широко распахнуты от удивления, на виске был синяк.  
— Там так много звезд, Джек. Так много. — Он посмотрел на потолок корабля. — Мы путешествуем в безвоздушном пространстве на _этом?_ Мы все умрем. — Он был завернут в одеяло, снаружи торчала только голова, волосы на которой топорщились во все стороны.

— Гидра крепче, чем выглядит, — сказал Брок и ободряюще похлопал его по голове. — Название неудачное, но у мироздания хреновое чувство юмора.

Вокруг начала собираться небольшая толпа. Уголок рта Джанис был перемазан шоколадом, и Ронни вытерла его смоченным слюной большим пальцем, держа Бьянку на бедре. Кроссбоунс и Капитан Джек смотрели на Мёрфи с хищным любопытством. Векто-монстр запрыгнул на Мёрфи, уселся ему на грудь и начал громко урчать, прерываясь на икоту.

— Мёрфи, познакомься с Мёрфи, — сказал Брок. — Ты ему понравился. — Брок рискнул погладить пушистого питомца, и тот едва не откусил ему палец. Брок отдернул руку, и векто-монстр прижался плотнее к Мёрфи. — Ладно, мелкий гаденыш.

— Я Джанис. Джек-женщина. Это Ронни. Женщина-Брок. Бьянка. — Представила их Джанис.

— Бьянка моя дочь. Ты только посмотри на нее, Мёрф! Посмотри! — Брок протянул руки, и Бьянка захихикала, когда он подхватил ее. Он сунул дочь под самый нос Мёрфи, и глаза у того стали еще больше. Бьянка вцепилась ему в волосы. — Она очень красивая. Совсем как ее…

— Мама, — вмешалась Ронни.

— Да, конечно. Ты тоже имеешь к этому какое-то отношение. — Брок ухмыльнулся. — Папочке придется за это заплатить, правда?

Ронни фыркнула.  
— Он выглядит как близнец нашей Иззи, правда?

Джанис кивнула.  
— Особенно волосы.

Брок выпутал пухленькие кулачки Бьянки из гривы Мёрфи.  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь нести херню, Джанис, но из Мёрфи агент лучше, чем из меня. Он был моим заместителем, и, когда я был скомпрометирован, встал во главе Страйка. У него удивительный тактический ум, когда его не бьют по голове. — Брок пощекотал Бьянку, и та забулькала у него на руках. — Есть лишь несколько человек на все миры, которых я уважаю, и он — один из них.

— Миров бесконечное множество, полагаю, в одном из них обязан был завестись компетентный Мёрфи, — съязвила Джанис, пока Мёрфи продолжал поражённо оглядываться. — Так мы его оставим?

В руки Джека сунули кружку теплого молока голубого цвета, и он передал ее Мёрфи, не глядя, кто ему ее дал.  
— Давай, пей маленькими глотками. — Мёрфи осторожно отхлюнул. — Уверен, у тебя уйма вопросов, но я верну тебя домой так быстро, как это возможно.

— Этот мир не так плох. Я имею в виду, ты не привязан ремнями к больничной койке в качестве подопытного кролика, — сказала Ронни. — И ты не кот.

— Это плюс? — спросил Мёрфи, допивая голубое молоко. — Я себя как-то смешно чувствую… — Он выронил кружку, и у него закатились глаза. Все уставились на кружку, упавшую на пол, а Мёрфи начал храпеть.

Джек сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы.  
— Стив… Что ты подсыпал в напиток?

Стив щелчком отключил маскировку своего костюма и выступил из тени.  
— Кое-что, позаимствованное у Магистрата. Успокоительное. Он эту штуку использовал на Броке, помните? Голубые цветы и веселые времена?

Брок покачал головой.  
— Почти нихуя, потому что я был с промытыми мозгами и под наркотой. Ты просто охренительный козел, Роджерс.

Джанис пожала плечами.  
— Стив кого-то похитил и отравил? Наверное, сегодня вторник.

— Так проще, — ответил Стив, нависая над всеми в полном боевом облачении.

— Проще для тебя, разумеется. — Джанис вытащила из кармана печенье с шоколадной крошкой. — Никаких дурацких упрёков.

Стив бросил на нее взгляд.  
— Теперь мы двигаемся к ближайшему Автодоку, и я его туда загружаю. Он просыпается полностью вылеченный, и мы прыгаем к нему домой. Просто. Нам нужно сделать это быстро. — Векто-монстр зарычал на Стива с груди Мёрфи. — Вечно все меня критикуют.

*

Капитан Джек высадил их посреди городской площади и взлетел до того, как появятся войска и начнут палить по Гидре. Двери Автодока закрылись за ними с шипением пневматики.  
— Пожалуйста, предоставьте генетический образец. Оплата будет списана с вашего счета. — Джек хлопнул ладонью по панели. — Спасибо. Пожалуйста, обозначьте пациента. — Стив бережно опустил храпящего Мёрфи на койку. По щеке того стекала струйка слюны. — Сейчас будет развернут экран приватности. Пожалуйста, ждите. — Заиграла приятная музыка, как только волшебная машина принялась за работу.

Стив выдохнул, как будто долгое время задерживал дыхание, и сел на скамейку. Он не сказал Джеку ни слова с того момента, как они покинули корабль. Джек посмотрел на отведенное на лечение время и расстегнул ширинку. Судя по таймеру, на исцеление пары шрамов и сломанной ноги требовалось не так много времени, как на полное восстановление мозга и регенерацию кожи.

— Я провожу здесь слишком много времени, — пробормотал Джек себе под нос.

— И все время по моей вине, — добавил Стив, отвернувшись к двери.

Джек раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Жалостливая вечеринка на одного? Или ты, наконец, решил пригласить меня поучаствовать? — Стив хмыкнул в ответ. — Это всерьез убивает эрекцию, а раз уж наша способность свалить отсюда критически зависит от моего стояка, ты, возможно, захочешь его как-то приободрить.

Стив бросился к Джеку, прижав к стене обеими руками.  
— Насколько бодрым ты меня хочешь?  
Его улыбка больше была похожа на оскал. Джек отпрянул от собственного мужа под потоком нахлынувших воспоминаний. Стив моргнул, услышав подскочивший пульс Джека. Джек оттолкнул его с помощью Силы. Это был легкий толчок, но Стив поморщился.

— Не делай так, — приказал Джек, и Стив кивнул, усевшись на дальний край скамьи. — Ты выберешься из этого своего состояния, и ты будешь относится ко мне с уважением, которого я заслуживаю, Стив Роджерс! Мы пережили слишком много, чтобы ты сейчас всё просрал. Мы на миссии, которую ты начал, и мы доведем ее до конца.

— Все ради миссии, — проворчал Стив.

— Это правильный поступок. Мы вылечим Мёрфи. Вернем ему его жизнь. Если повезет, вернем его домой до того, как кто-то обнаружит твой маленький подарок, а его кота будет пора кормить. Но мне для этого нужна твоя помощь, поэтому возьми себя в руки, солдат. — Джек порылся по карманам своего жилета и достал одно из печений Брока. — Вот. Съешь его. У тебя, наверное, недостаток сахара в крови, или еще какая-то фигня.

Они молча жевали печенье, пока Стив не закончил. Он положил руки на свои массивные бедра и произнес:  
— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Джек не был уверен, что речь шла о печенье. Таймер показывал, что осталось всего несколько минут, а член Джека был совершенно вялым. — Мы не уберемся отсюда, пока… — Стив встал перед ним на колени, почти с благоговением. Наклонил голову, и Джек накрыл его щеку ладонью, погладил подушечкой большого пальца невероятно розовые губы. — Ты ужасная боль в моей заднице, но ты чертовски красивый. И твое сердце настолько большое, что ты не знаешь, что с ним делать, правда, любовь моя? — Стив подался навстречу прикосновению Джека и прижался головой к его бедру.

— Я хорош во всем, кроме как быть героем.

— Ты двигаешься в правильном направлении. — Джек провел пальцами по густым светлым волосам. — Ты очень сильно изменился с тех пор, когда мы только встретились.

— Я был монстром. И я делал ужасные вещи. И когда я смотрю на Мёрфи, я вспоминаю об этом. И это больно. Мне не нравится это ощущение, Джек. — Огромные голубые глаза уставились на него, и Джек улыбнулся, готовый простить что угодно. — Я еще даже не вручил тебе твой рождественский подарок. — Он потянулся к большому карману у бедра, но Джек мягко остановил его.

— Я знаю способ, как ты можешь сразу извиниться передо мной и спасти эту миссию… — произнес Джек, и до того, как он закончил, Стив уже забрался в его ширинку.

Защитный экран звякнул и сложился.  
— Спасибо за использование системы Автодок. Приятного дня.  
На них уставился Мёрфи, полностью в сознании. Джек помахал рукой смущенному другу, а Стив продолжил сосать, больше настроенный на минет, чем на попытку встретиться с ним взглядом.

 _Этот прыжок будет странным_ , подумал Джек, когда Мёрфи, покраснев, отвел глаза.  
— Починили тебя! — между охами выдавил Джек. — Возьми меня за руку. Сейчас… сейчас прыгнем к тебе домой!

Мёрфи спросил:  
— Я сплю? — Сделал неуверенный шаг, еще один, и по его лицу расплылась улыбка, а из глаз потекли слезы. — Лучше бы это не было сном, иначе я очень разозлюсь на вас обоих. — Он взял Джека за руку, и тот проговорил заклинание, пока Стив сглатывал вокруг него горячим, влажным и тесным горлом. От татуировки разлился свет, и они _падали… падали… падали…_

*

Они приземлились не в гостиной Мёрфи. Это было не Рождество. Они оказались на крыше посреди бури. Джек открыл рот задать вопрос, но Стив тут же коснулся его губ. Жестом приказал Мёрфи сохранять молчание. Джек быстро заправился и проследил за взглядом Стива.

Над ними сверкнула молния, они находились за будкой лифта. У Джека распахнулись глаза, когда он увидел на краю крыши две фигуры. Первой был связанный мужчина с кляпом, стоящий на коленях. На втором был надет очень, очень знакомый костюм.

Красный, белый и синий. Со щитом на спине. Это был Капитан Америка. Обычно это означало Стива Роджерса. Обычно это означало, что они в безопасности. Обычно. Джек видел, как двигаются губы Капитана, но он не мог его услышать. Зато Стив мог. Стив замер, всё его тело было готово к атаке, по острым краям ножа из вибраниума скользили отблески света. Капитан Америка, символ всего, что Джек когда-то старался защищать, столкнул связанного человека с крыши. Джек в ужасе ахнул, мгновенно пожалев о собственной невольной реакции. Капитан повернулся к ним лицом.

— Я знаю, что вы там. Выходите и поздоровайтесь, как полагается.


	7. Chapter 7

Пальцы Стива шевельнулись, пряча нож в рукав. Он прижался губами к уху Джека:  
— Джек, я, возможно, не смогу победить здесь. Если я проиграю — прыгай. Он не пощадит тебя.  
Стив встал, расправил плечи и шагнул на крышу. Сверкнула молния, освещая его лицо, его идеальный профиль. Капитан Амерка распахнул глаза от удивления. Стив опустил руку на бедро, вставая в расслабленную позу, и улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами.

— Кто ты? — спросил другой Капитан, поднимая щит.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Стив показал на себя. — Я Стив Роджерс.

— Клон, значит.

Стив фыркнул. По его светлым волосам тек дождь, капая ниже на кожу.

— Едва ли. Слышал про мультивселенные?

Второй кивнул.

— Замечательно. Это так утомляет, снова и снова это всё объяснять. Я это ты, а ты — это я. Повезло нам, да? Посмотри на нас. Мы воплощение совершенства.

— Ты герой? — Вопрос явно был с подвохом, учитывая то, чему они стали свидетелями, и так и не опустившийся щит.

Стив засмеялся, и у Мёрфи начали трястись руки. Джек слышал этот смех раньше, много раз. Холодный, жестокий, бессердечный. Он попытался сглотнуть, но во рту у него пересохло. Стив хлопнул по эмблеме на груди, и красная голова смерти засияла в ночи.  
— Скажем так, я стою примерно там же, где и ты.

Другой Стив немного опустил щит и проартикулировал «Хайль Гидра».

— Да, да. Хайль Гидра. — Стив шагнул ближе к Капитану и махнул на край здания. — Я бы сначала снял с него веревки, чтобы сделать его смерть более похожей на самоубийство или несчастный случай. Но, полагаю, у тебя есть уборщики, которые в состоянии прикрыть твои ошибки. Ты новичок в этом? — усмехнулся Стив.

Второй заметно обиделся.  
— Нет.

— Тебя призвали? — Джек почти не дышал, пока Стив дразнился и расспрашивал. — Они заставили тебя присоединиться к нашей организации? Ты поэтому ведешь себя как любитель?

— Я _сам вызвался_. — Как только слова слетели с губ Капитана, Стив бросился на него с ножом. Капитан заблокировал удар щитом, и в воздух взлетели искры. Стив ударил его сбоку по колену со всей силы. Это было все равно что смотреть за сражением титанов, мастерски владевших своим оружием.

Стив увернулся от атаки, скаля зубы. Кувыркнувшись, он замер на корточках в стороне в паре метров.  
— Ты не достоин этого щита. Ты предатель!

— Ты одет в форму Гидры, и смеешь называть предателем меня? — Из глубокого пореза над глазом второго Стива сочилась кровь. — Ты позоришь величие Гидры!

— Я никогда не соглашался носить ее цвета, но я и никогда не притворялся кем-то другим! Ты лжец и не заслуживаешь прощения! — Стив взревел и бросился на противника. Он резал и бил, осыпая его яростным шквалом ударов. Джек заметил спрятанный за щитом пистолет раньше Стива и потянулся к нему Силой с отчаянным криком. Пистолет вырвался из рук Капитана и улетел за край крыши.

Лже-капитан увидел Джека и Мёрфи, врезал Стиву локтем по лицу и бросился к ним. _Так вот как выглядит Смерть_ , на мгновение вспыхнуло у Джека в голове, и тут же следом он собрал всю свою волю и _толкнул_. Капитана отбросило назад, как лист ураганом, и он плюхнулся рядом со Стивом. Они снова сцепились в отчаянной схватке на крыше. Луч света отразился на лезвии пролетевшего по воздуху ножа Стива, приземлившегося вне поля зрения.

Джек метнулся к ножу, и Мёрфи крикнул ему вслед:  
— Джек, нет!

— Джек! Убирайся отсюда! И снова здравствуй, _сынок_ , — выдавил Стив, обхватывая шею противника обеими руками и сжимая. Тот ударил его краем щита по лицу. Плеснула кровь. Снова и снова и снова, пока хватка не ослабла, и он упал.

— Я тебе не _сынок_. — Второй Стив Роджерс сплюнул кровью на крышу. Пошатнувшись, он выпрямился, посмотрел вниз и ударом каблука раздавил эмблему с черепом на груди Капитана Гидры. — Ты не достоин носить это. — После этого он посмотрел на Джека с хищным интересом, и тот почувствовал, как стынет кровь у него в жилах.

— Телекинетик. Одаренный, но не обученный. Ты нам пригодишься. Твои способности пригодятся. — Джек сделал шаг назад, затем еще один. — Как ты относишься к мысли послужить своей стране? Сделать что-то значительное. — Джек оказался на самом краю крыши, от тротуара его отделяла добрая сотня метров.

Раздались выстрелы, но Капитан с небрежной легкостью их заблокировал. Мёрфи расстрелял всю обойму, а потом швырнул в Капитана пистолет. Набросился на супер-солдата и тут же оказался отброшен на землю, не в силах даже вдохнуть.

— Я вас знаю, парни? Знаю. Знаю. Ты тот веган, делающий ужасные печенья. А вот ты, мой чудесный телекинетик, для меня загадка. Обычно я терпелив. Очень терпелив. — Капитан протянул руку и сжал в горсти жилет Джека. Приподнял и занес его над краем крыши. — Но сегодня я тороплюсь. Поэтому я дам тебе только один шанс присоединиться к нам. Присоединиться к величию Гидры.

Джек запрокинул голову и рассмеялся над идиотизмом своей жизни. Сколько еще раз ему предстоит оплакивать Стива Роджерса?  
— Ты только что убил моего мужа. На кой черт мне присоединяться к тебе?

Капитан оглядел Джека, словно пытаясь понять, была ли привлекательность постоянной для всех вселенных.  
— Как пожелаешь. Я дал тебе шанс.

Джек почувствовал ярость, оглушающую ненависть, бурлящую под его горем. Он потянулся Силой и начал сдавливать горло предателя. _ДАВИКРУШИУБЕЙУМРИ._ Он чувствовал, будто тонет в океане жестокости и безумия, но надавил сильнее, думая только о мести этому мужчине в звездно-полосатой броне.

Глаза Капитана расширились, когда он почувствовал удушье, и он отпустил. Он выронил Джека, но тот вцепился в него со всех сил и продолжил душить мужчину, который убил его любимого. Бессловесный яростный рык вырвался из Джека, когда он погрузился глубже на Темную Сторону. Капитан швырнул его на крышу и схватился за свое горло. Он пополз к Джеку на четвереньках, и тот зажмурился. Он не хотел погружаться в бездну Темной Стороны. Зимний предупреждал его об этом, предупреждал о затягивающей ласке тьмы. И когда Свет стал казаться недостижимым, Мёрфи притянул Джека к себе, и он ощутил _дружбу, сострадание, преданность_ — целый ворох эмоций, идущих от друга.

Джек отпустил свою ненависть и оперся на Мёрфи. Капитан давился и кашлял. Подобрав свой щит, он закинул его за спину и встал над ними.  
— Ты мог бы победить, — прохрипел он, разрезая шум дождя резким голосом.

Сверкнуло фиолетовым. Потянуло озоном. От дождя повалило паром из-за раскаленной плазмы. Джек, Мёрфи и Капитан смотрели на световой меч, пронзивший Капитана со спины, вместе с его щитом из вибраниума. Точно сквозь нарисованную белую звезду. Бесценный метал пузырился, плавясь. Меч исчез. Сверкнул росчерк такого быстрого удара, что глаза Джека не смогли за ним проследить.

Капитан Америка был разрезан пополам. Края его торса были обожжены, а на лице застыло выражение потрясения. Его тело упало в разные стороны, и над ним триумфально застыл Стив, избитый и окровавленный. Он нажал на переключатель меча, и тот погас.

Джек бросился к мужу через труп их врага, вжался лицом в шею и разрыдался. Стив погладил его по голове.  
— Тсс. Тсс. Все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
Они цеплялись друг за друга, пока дождь не прекратился.

— Он был просто шедевром, а? — Стив пихнул мертвеца ботинком. Подобрал его щит. — Сувенир. Ему это уже не понадобится. Помоги мне найти мой нож. — Раны на лице Стива уже запеклись, и кости срастались. Мёрфи пялился на него, вытаращив глаза. — Что такое, Мёрфи?

— Почему ты напал на него? Зачем?

Стив вытер окровавленный нос тыльной стороной ладони и стряхнул мокрые волосы со лба.  
— Он был добровольцем. Я бы понял, если бы его призвали, если бы его заставили стать монстром вроде меня. Но он вызвался сам. Этому нет прощения, это должно быть уничтожено ради всего этого мира. — В голубых глазах горело осуждение. — Я знаю безграничность жестокости и злобы, на которые я способен. На которые он был способен. Он восхвалял Гидру с абсолютной убеждённостью. Я услышал это, когда он убил того человека.

— Что делает тебя настолько другим? — спросил Мёрфи, и Джек напрягся, готовый рявкнуть на него, но Стив поднял руку.

— Я никогда не врал о том, кем я являюсь. Я никогда не притворялся героем. — Стив щелчком стряхнул осколки пластика раскрошившейся эмблемы черепа. — Это не было Знаком Почета. Это было предупреждением держаться от меня подальше. Бегите. Бегите как можно дальше. — Он улыбнулся Джеку. — Но некоторые слишком глупы, чтобы читать предупреждающие знаки. И, честно говоря, в мультивселенной есть место только для одного Капитана Гидры. Значит, им буду я. Потому что я лучший.

Джек наклонил голову и хмыкнул, в его венах все еще гулял адреналин.  
— Это световой меч у тебя в кармане? Или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Стив прикрыл глаза, смакуя момент, и рассмеялся. Его смех был полон тепла и радости, смех только для Джека.  
— Каждому джедаю полагается световой меч. — Стив протянул оружие, и Джек взял его. Легшая в ладонь металлическая рукоять была прохладной. — Я немного раньше развернул твой подарок. Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества. И где теперь искать омелу? — спросил Джек, с готовностью приоткрыв губы.

— Я никогда не следовал ритуалам, — Стив вздохнул и обхватил подбородок Джека перемазанной кровью ладонью, наклонился к нему...

Мёрфи кашлянул.  
— Парни, вы можете не делать это над трупом? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста.

Стив выставил ему средний палец и поцеловал Джека. Уголок губ Джека изогнулся в улыбке, которую он постарался спрятать от Мёрфи. Это было безумно и глупо, и он не хотел этого никак иначе.

— Если вы займетесь сексом над мертвым телом, я спрыгну с крыши. Да поможет мне бог, я спрыгну, — заявил Мёрфи.

Стив приподнял бровь, когда они разорвали поцелуй.  
— Я в деле, если ты... ай! — Джек ткнул его локтем. — Ладно, ладно. Идем _за_ шахту лифта и погрязнем в разврате там. Это целых пять метров отсюда. Если это устроит Мистера Привередника.

— Ты уверен, что _этот_ хороший? — спросил Мёрфи, изучая располовиненный труп, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот не восстанет из мертвых.

Джек смотрел, как его муж шагает прочь, останавливается и наблюдает за поднимающимся над горизонтом солнцем. Мягкие пальцы солнечного света танцевали на опухшем, покрытом синяками лице. Он вздохнул, как будто с его широких плеч был снят чудовищный вес. Сорвал с груди разбитую эмблему и отшвырнул.  
— Да. Я уверен.


End file.
